wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost City of Night
The Lost City of Night was the original Night Kingdom and was one of the main locations for the book Darkstalker (Legends). No-one except Chameleon and Foeslayer knew where it was until Darkstalker emerged from under the mountain when Peril freed him. It is located just south of the Kingdom of Sand, on a peninsula by the sea known as the Talon Peninsula, likely named as such because it makes up the front 'leg' of the dragon-shaped continent of Pyrrhia. Description The kingdom's terrain is made up of mountains, with deep canyons in between them. Caves delve deep into the mountains, and the coast is lined with rocky black-sand beaches and littered with tide pools and half-flooded caves. In Darkstalker (Legends), ''it seems like the peninsula is shaped like claws, while in the books set in modern day the peninsula is far smaller and lacks these claw-like capes. The geographical appearance has changed much from the time period of ''Darkstalker (Legends) to after the War of SandWing Succession, with most of the peninsula having collapsed into the sea. Surrounding the border is the mountain range called Darkstalker's Teeth, which is where Darkstalker's IceWing repelling curse was placed. Wildlife *Anemones* *Bats *Bears *Birds *Fish *Hawks *Rattlesnakes *Scavengers *Squirrels *Starfish* *Wolves * = Lives in the tide pools Queen Vigilance's Palace Queen Vigilance's palace was the center palace for the NightWing tribe and was once inhabited by Queen Vigilance. The palace includes royal suites (one which Fathom and his bodyguards had stayed in), a throne room, a royal tower, and more. The palace was briefly ruled by Darkstalker when he became king of the NightWings and brought most of his tribe back to the Lost City. However, he was soon defeated and the tribe fled back to the Rainforest Kingdom once more. The Great Diamond The Great Diamond is what the NightWings called the shape formed on the tribe's most important buildings. The palace and school were placed to the north, not far from each other, and the museum and the library finished the shape towards the south. The palace was noted to be the largest of the four buildings. These four buildings formed a diamond-shaped plaza, hence its name, the Great Diamond. The NightWing School The NightWing School was where all the NightWing dragonets learned. It was very sophisticated and more magnificent than Jade Mountain Academy. It housed dragonets from ages 2, 3, 4, and more. It was designed to resemble Queen Vigilance's Palace, grey and black marble floors, hanging gardens, etc. The School is located north of the Palace and is part of the Great Diamond. Darkstalker's Home It was described to have a pale blue door, which led into a sunlit room adorned with white rugs and glittering crystals (Clearsight assumed this was to make Prince Arctic feel more at home) and a couch in the middle. One wall was lined with scrolls tucked into little niches. The kitchen was described to be 'impossibly clean' and had tools in it that Clearsight had never seen and couldn't imagine how to use. There was a fireplace with a painting of the family done by Whiteout on the mantle, the picture painted in shades of blue and making the family appear more related than in real life. Whiteout's room contained many paintings of IceWings and NightWings flying together. Most were done in shades of blue, and Darkstalker describes some to be from Whiteout's "Wishful Thinking" series. There were also many pictures of constellations, the three moons, and starscapes. Darkstalker's room was down the hall from Whiteout's and his sleeping spot was marked by a pile of neatly folded purple and white blankets. He also had a trunk, where he would keep extra blankets and a few weapons. His desk was bare except for a cloth and three inkwells containing black, royal blue, and emerald green ink. There was a scroll rack next to the desk, and behind it, Darkstalker's Talisman, and an invisible inkwell that was hidden behind a stone in the wall. As for the rest of the NightWings, their houses were like Darkstalker's. They were built on the sides of mountains, being placed higher, and closer to the stars, if you have a higher rank. Appearances Moon Rising The Lost City of Night was mentioned at the end of Moon Rising when Moon had The Jade Mountain Prophecy and said: "Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice "Unless the Lost City of Night can be found" Winter Turning This Kingdom was mentioned again in the Jade Mountain Prophecy when Moonwatcher said: "Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice," "Unless the Lost City of Night can be found." It is even mentioned a couple of times through the book, including when the Jade Winglet visited the ruins of the Night Kingdom mistakenly believing it was the Lost City of Night. Talons of Power While Darkstalker was leading the NightWings to the Lost City of Night, he flies ahead when the other NightWings were sleeping. Prince Turtle stealthily and silently follows him. When Darkstalker reaches the Kingdom, he flies into the NightWings' old school. While under his invisibility spell, Turtle places a marble he had found in front of Darkstalker (which was probably part of the same marble set from Darkstalker (Legends), ''and he thinks that Clearsight was still alive and trying to tell him something. ''Darkness of Dragons The Lost City of Night is shown as the setting of part of this book. Here they rescue Prince Turtle from Darkstalker and learn that the NightWings were starting a war against the IceWings. Darkstalker (Legends) '' The Lost City of Night is the main setting in ''Darkstalker (Legends), and is home to the two NightWing protagonists, Darkstalker and Clearsight. Gallery bacc87.png|The Night Kingdom as depicted by Battlewinner of EidolonEntropy; used in the Flawed Design MAP|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWCe6I6tmoc kingdom.jpg|The Night Kingdom as seen in Part 3 of the Flawed Design MAP by Light 0z2|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZKDSGUB4lM fr:Citée Perdue des Ailes de Nuit Category:NightWing History Category:ToP Locations Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Locations Category:DoD Locations Category:Pyrrhian Locations